Siberia
by Who Cares About Solid Ground
Summary: No specific pairing, Oneshot Songfic, based on the song Siberia.


**I bet when you see that I am writing something you are freaking out that it is a sign of the apocalypse. But it is not, unless I pursue my plan to blow up the world. ANYWAYS if anyone wants me to make up my absence of writing to them, send me an idea and a pairing or a paring and a song and I will do my best to get it for you.**

"Baby, I won't be here when you get back… I am sorry." She gently said pulling me close. "You can call me anytime you want to talk."

"Is it my fault?" I ask hoping she would say yes so then I could at least know she was leaving because of me.

"No it isn't your fault. Don't ever think that ok?" She said wiping away the tears

_When you come back I won't be here  
She said and gently pulled me near  
If you want to talk you can call  
And no it's not your fault_

I smiled at her, "Let go of me. Please" I said trying so hard not to break down.

"But I need to know this; did someone else take my place?" She gave me a puzzled look.

"Did you fall for someone else?"

"It isn't my fault…" She whispered softly. I just shook my head.

_I just smiled and said let go of me  
But there's something that I've just gotta know  
Did someone else steal my part?  
She said it's not my fault_

My heart just drifted off, it was off on its own. I didn't own it anymore. I kept waiting for her lie to come true. It is a lot harder when the woman you are in love with doesn't really even want you. That it was all just a lie and that she never loved you.

_Then my heart did time in Siberia  
Was waiting for the lie to come true  
'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious  
When the one you want doesn't want you too_

It was like I watched her live a life with someone else, that it wasn't really me with her. I was on the outside looking in on her with that person that wasn't really me. Every night when I dream though, she is still here with me. It was like she never left me. It was a feeling that made me feel warm inside and then when I would wake up it would be lonely again. My emotions just disappeared like my heart had done.

_I was drifted in between  
Like I was on the outside looking in, yeah yeah  
In my dreams you are still here  
Like you've always been_

Oh yeah, my heart did time in Siberia  
Was waiting for the lie to come true  
'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious  
When the one you want doesn't want you too

I gave her every bit of me. I gave her everything she could want, but she didn't see me. I may have been sleeping next to her everyday, she would always have these dreams, and I always just figured that they were about me. I was wrong, when she told me it wasn't her fault I knew she was in love with someone else. And that was who she dreamed about and thought about all the time.

_I gave myself away completely  
But you just couldn't see me  
Though I was sleeping in your bed  
'Cause someone else was on your mind  
In your head_

When I came home after work that day, she wasn't there; all of her stuff was gone. There was just a note on the stairs. It read:

"_**I'm sorry,**_

_**I never meant to hurt you, please understand. I never thought I would find someone that makes me feel the way he does. You need to move on past me, and find the one that makes you feel like he makes me feel. You need to know that there is someone out there who is better than settling for me. I hope you have a great life.**_

_**Call me if you want to talk"**_

I crumpled the letter and threw it at the wall, the tears pouring out of my eyes.

_When I came back she wasn't there  
Just a note left on the stairs  
If you want to talk give me a call_

My heart did time in Siberia  
Was waiting for the lie to come true  
'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious  
When the one you want doesn't want you too  
When the one that you want doesn't want you

My heart did time in Siberia  
Was waiting for the lie to come true  
'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious  
When the one you want doesn't want you too

**So? I didn't want to do a specific pairing because of all the stories being deleted. I didn't exactly know how to end this, but I figured it would probably be best to have something rather than nothing. And remember any ideas or songs, that you want me to write using, let me know. I want to thank anyone who actually read this. 3**

**-Lindsay**


End file.
